Neo-Sonic/Infiltration
Sonic: Previously, on Neo-Sonic... (shows snippets of previous episodes) Sonic: And now, Neo-Sonic Tails: Who wants me? Sonic: The same... Tails: (T_T) You can't be serious. Sonic: I'm dead serious. He told me to tell you to batten down the hatches and headed over into the direction of the place you live. Tails: Sonic, I'm studying psychology, and I think your obsession has made you psychotic. Sonic: Let's not go on that subject again. Tails: Fine, I'll tell you if I see...what am I looking for again? Sonic: Obese. Black moustache. UV-protective sunglasses. Milk-white skin. Bald. Big nose. {a week later} Tails: Sonic. Sonic: Yeah? Tails: I think I saw him. Everyone I know thinks I'm losing my marbles. He wasn't quite as pale as you described. Sonic: I think I know why. After punching him, white stuff appeared on my hands. I think it's makeup. Tails: Makeup? Sonic: I think it's the same makeup used by those of the Yinyang terrorist cult. If Chancellor Vino's part of it, it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, I'll probably be there sometime soon. (hangs up) Hey, Uncle Chuck can I use the Tornado? Chuck: What? No! Why? Sonic: I think I could bring the man who killed my parents to justice. Chuck: Why do you think you should do that? Sonic: My dad was YOUR brother. Why are you sweating? Chuck: (sweating like there's no tomorrow) Uh...no reason. Fine, use the Tornado. But one scratch and you're grounded for a week. Sonic: Thanks. {later...} Tails: The sample you gave definitely is makeup. You were right about the cult too. Sonic: We may need to ask them questions. Tails: We? Sonic: What? Are you a coward? Tails: No... Sonic: Then we should ask-- Tails: But why? Sonic: To know what Vino's doing next. Tails: But we don't know where they're situated. Sonic: They're most seen around Mizraim*. Tails: Isn't there bombs, like, all over the place? Sonic: We have the Tornado. Tails: Fine, but if I'm blown up, you'll be sued. {Mizraim} Sonic: Do you see any? Tails: No. Oh wait, I see two people in black and white. They're opening a door. Dammit! Sonic: What? Tails: The door's locked. Sonic: Well, I'm going down there anyway. (Busts through a door on the side of a mountain, and snoops around.) Yinyang1: Expecta. Audi quid? (Listen. Do any of you hear something?) Yinyang2: Puto sis paranoid. (I think you're paranoid.) Sonic: (sneezes) Yinyang1: Dei! A mobianus! (Oh my God! A Mobian!) Sonic: (narrowly escapes several attacks) I'm looking for Chancellor Boor Kit Vino. (is knocked out by a third member of the cult) (wakes up, scarred) God, what happened? Tails: Sonic, are you there? Sonic: (clicks his teeth) -.-- . --- --..-- - .-.-.- .. -- .... . .-. . .-.-.- (Yes, T. I'm here) Tails: And exactly where is that? Sonic: ..- -. --- .-- -. -.-.-. (Unknown.) Tails: What do you see? Sonic: Nothing but dirt. There's no one around, so I am speaking. They probably don't speak the Common Tongue either. Tails: Are you tied up? Sonic: Yes, with titanium. Tails: Do you have an escape plan? Sonic: Yes. You come here and untie me. Tails: Why would I do that? Sonic: Because you haven't done anything...Wait, I see a torch. Negra Nepos: Noctis, venit ad mobianus a sanctis nostris! (Tonight, a Mobian invaded our sanctuary!) Cult: Quam turpe! (Shame!) Negra Nepos: Nos pustulo ut run! (We need to put him to death!) Cult: Adpendes! Adpendes! Adpendes! (Hang him! Hang him! Hang him!) Sonic: I think I understood what they said. They want to hang me. Tails: Why? The practice hasn't been done for over 300 years. Sonic: Except by maybe them. I'll burn the galley. It's wood. (is untied, leashed and walked over to the post. He burns it and hits everyone with it.) Negra Nepos: Salvum me fac! (Spare me!) Sonic: First, in common tongue, tall me all you know about Chancellor Boor Kit Vino! Negra Nepos: Vino? Is fat and bald? Has large nose? Sonic: The biggest. Negra Nepos: On this hall, he is calling by Ivo Robotnik. He is at Occedenia (another name for Westwide Island), plan to kill young man. Milo Proyeh, I think. Sonic: Why? Negra Nepos: Says head and bottom are big threat. Sonic: Did you get that? Tails: Yes. Do I have to rescue you now? Sonic: No. Have the Tornado running. We're leaving Mizraim. Tails: How will you get out? Sonic: Everyone's afraid of me. They'll let me go. (gets out and runs to the Tornado)